Analogy
by Kukaburraxxii
Summary: NaruHina mush! Naruto's a busy Hokage and Hinata's feeling neglected.


Don't know where this came from! But I think I like it! It may have lots of mistakes, sorry. Try and review if you can.

**Warning: sexual stuff!**

enjoy

xx.

XXXXXX

Analogy

Hinata brooded as she stared at her naked reflection in the mirror. Life was so unfair. She was five months pregnant. She looked like a balloon. Her husband's new assistant was a gorgeous, leggy blonde that _didn't _look like a balloon. She'd just stormed out of her husband's office. Now her husband was alone with the gorgeous, leggy blonde. She frowned at her appearance.

"You've got a very naughty daddy," she told her son softly, placing a hand on the swell of her abdomen.

To be completely fair to Naruto he wasn't really _naughty _per se, he was just Naruto and Naruto flirted with anything in a skirt; it came with being the one-time apprentice of the Ero-sennin himself and it had only got worse since he'd become the Hokage. It was harmless, though, everyone knew it was and Hinata knew that it wasn't so much her husband's frivolity with the opposite sex that bothered her as much as his new assistant's 'up for it'-ness. She was not a woman even a normal wife would want her husband around never mind a pregnant, self-conscious mess of delicate female nerves and emotions.

She slumped down on their bed with the Konoha leaf in the corners of the bedspread and pillow covers; for a moment Hinata revelled in the irony that she'd kicked the Hokage out of the Hokage's living accommodation for a night. _Though_, she thought bitterly¸ _he probably won't mind if he's with Izumi._ She looked at the clock on the right-hand bedside table – 2:15; she'd stormed out at about half past twelve and he still hadn't come grovelling back to her, and extremely, _extremely _annoyingly she just couldn't sleep without him.

By now Hinata was used to sharing him with Konoha, she was used to staying up late to wait for him, she was used to him crawling into bed and snoring for the rest of the night. She was also used to him waking her up at some ridiculous hour in the morning to make love to her, and then jumping out of bed only a small while later refreshed and rejuvenated after barely more than a few hours sleep, clanking around the house and making her yell at him to 'keep it down!'

Naruto, never exactly subtle or silent in anything he did, at least had the foresight to creep into the house quietly that night, _he must think I'm really mad with him_, she thought as she listened to the soft sounds of him moving around on the old, dusty floorboards. His shadow blocked the light from under the door and through the silence Hinata imagined she could hear his breathing. He knocked gently on the door.

"Hinata-"

"I said you could sleep somewhere else tonight!" She couldn't help but snap the reminder.

"I know, I know and I will, you don't have to speak to me or look at me, I just came to speak to my son." Hinata rolled her eyes but said nothing, if he wanted to be ridiculous he could be, she'd just focus on falling asleep and trying to ignore the six foot shinobi speaking in a voice that at least _he_ reckoned was 'soft' to her crotch. Another knock sounded, "Hinata?" She shot a look of disdain towards the door. "Hinata I'm coming in."

He waited a few moments before he actually did, and when he did he closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, only allowing a soft click to sound before he crossed the room to the bed, using all the stealth his shinobi training had taught him.

Hinata felt him lie down on the bed and curled up in a tighter ball away from him, she would not make this easy for him.

His only sound of exasperation with her mood was an impatient sigh before she felt a large, hot hand sliding under the top sheet and over her hip. It lingered there for a moment, and Hinata was just about to yell at him again for being pervy when she was in a mood with him when he gently turned her over on her back and pulled away the sheet to expose her slightly rounded, tight abdomen.

At first Hinata had hated the way pregnancy had stretched and in her eyes disfigured her body; she'd never been all that comfortable in it anyway and when she saw herself morphing into a big fat pregnant lady she'd been disgusted at the change, the way her skin was pulled tight over her stomach and how her breasts had almost doubled in size, which for her was quite a size, and they were sore too, almost all the time, and she was always complaining to Naruto that he was being too rough with them and then he'd sigh in exasperation and move on to his next desired body part and she'd feel like a nagging wife who wouldn't let her husband have his fun, and it had always been important to her to keep Naruto happy.

Since she'd grown up in a noble family and when there was still time for her father to have his much desired son she'd been instructed on how to get a husband, how to keep a husband, how to make sure he didn't stray and lots of other things that she had thought she had stored away in a clearly labelled file that read 'really fucked up shit', but apparently some of it had leaked out into her regular thought processes and she found herself quite often worrying that she should have listened more carefully to the 'how to make sure he doesn't stray' part. But as her girlfriends kept telling her for an insecure girl such as she this shouldn't be unexpected and Naruto would never stray because for one - the romantic reason - he loved Hinata more than anything else, and two - the slightly less romantic reason - the village elders still felt kind of iffy towards him and they were always looking out for any reason he should be unsuitable for his job as Hokage, if he ever did decide to cheat on his wife they'd make sure everyone in the whole village knew about it and judged him very harshly for it and really it would just be a whole lot simpler for him not to.

She suddenly noticed he was wearing his Hokage robe, and from the way his smooth chest was revealed where the robe gaped he was shirtless. It seemed he certainly wasn't making things easy for her either.

Naruto looked up into his wife's face, at her two extraordinary pale eyes. He tried a slight, nervous smile but after getting a very icy glare in response he switched his attention back to the task at hand and they landed on the taut protrusion of her stomach. He was _dying_ to look at her breasts, ever since he'd pulled back the sheet and a jolt of arousal had alerted him to her nakedness he'd known they were there, tempting him, but he could feel her studying him and feared that if he _dared_ even glance at them she'd divorce him on the spot; besides she'd been shy of the size of her two amazing assets before she got pregnant and since pregnancy had only made them more awe-inspiring she was almost angry when he paid them attention; it seemed the bigger they got the more sensitive she was about them.

"So," Naruto murmured, smoothing a hand over Hinata's stomach, "your mother's really pissed at me." Hinata scoffed but Naruto seemingly ignored it and just stroked her stomach skin fondly, "I think she's jealous of my new assistant, see," he told his son, "she's quite the looker..."

Hinata eyes snapped open.

"...her legs are a mile long and her ass ain't too bad either,"

Hinata had just about had enough, she readied to turn herself over but Naruto, daringly using his ninja status to hold the vulnerable pregnant Hinata in place, planted a firm hand on her hip that left no room for argument and continued:

"but, she's like...she's like...instant ramen."

She cocked an eyebrow, _instant ramen?_

"Instant ramen is..._looks_ delicious," she frowned, "it's got its upsides: its quick, its easy to make and it fills a space every now and then, you know like when you don't have much time to sort out something proper to eat, but, you see, then there's Ichiraku ramen and Ichiraku ramen is peeerrrfect!"

Hinata couldn't help but notice that his hand was straying further down than her baby bump was situated and the tender stroking and little patterns he was drawing were now dipping under the sheet covering her thighs and leaving a trail of tingles, left by his warm fingers. "They only use the best ingredients," he said, "and once you've had some it fills you up good and proper and leaves you in a happy, satisfied daze afterwards-"

"Naruto-"

"-and they make it so good every time, you never get a dodgy one every few times if you buy the wrong one, it's always so, so good-"

"Naruto!"

"-and it really is flawless, all delicately made with exactly the right proportions of each ingredient, instant ramen never seems to get it exactly right, they're always a bit messy and...well a bit gooey really, they're never attuned to what you _actually _want. But Ichiraku is like...full bodied, it's not scrawny and then you find yourself wanting more and more, you want it all the time, the instant stuff just doesn't cut it anymore; you spend all your money on it and you think about it _all_ the time. And quite frankly after you have Ichiraku it ruins all the instant ones, and that's why your mother is being absolutely ridiculous." There was a silence.

_Either that was a very elaborate analogy, or he just does love the Ichiraku stand that much._

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Did you just liken me to Ichiraku ramen?"

"...maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes...maybe. Do you want me to have just likened you to Ichiraku ramen?" he asked innocently.

"You're an idiot," was her only answer and she made to turn back over. He stopped her again, this time trapping with his arms either side of her body, his face now decidedly not talking to their unborn child.

"It got you talking to me didn't it?" he said cheekily. She sighed in exasperation and attempted to push at him but he caught her hand. "You're _still_ angry with me?" Using his one handed-press-up position to her advantage she pushed him again and he fell onto the bed next to her.

"Shut up," she mumbled angrily curling into her previous foetal position, "I'm going to sleep."

The room went still as Naruto devised his next plan of action.

Finally an arm snaked over Hinata's side and slid under the cover, travelling the expanse of smooth round stomach and finally reaching the soft, dark hair at the apex of her thighs.

"Hina-hime," he murmured against her ear.

"Go away," she snapped, grabbing the offending hand and turning it forcefully in a way that his hand obviously wasn't meant to turn.

"Ouch! Oh come on! You love playing the princess and the Hokage!"

"Not when you've been playing it all evening with Izumi! I can smell her on you." She couldn't, she could only smell the musky, masculine aroma of Naruto, but she felt it added greater effect to her statement if she said she could.

She heard Naruto sigh behind her.

"You're too tense," he told her, smoothing her hair off her shoulders then kissing the skin, "I had you waiting at home for me, why would I even look at Izumi?"

"Because she's got 'mile long legs and a nice ass'?" Hinata snapped.

"Hina," he spoke in a reproving tone, "that was a private conversation between me and my son!"

"Fine," Hinata exclaimed, sitting up on her elbows and directing her words down to her stomach, "I think your dad's the most annoying person in the world and if he tries to touch me again tonight I will rip off his balls." She flopped back down.

"Hinata! You can't-"

"That was a private conversation between me and my son," she said moodily as she curled up in the foetal position once again.

"Hinata, you know I love you more than anything, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," she said, suddenly feeling tears prickling in her eyes, _damn hormones,_ "you can't do anything," she sobbed.

He could risk her ripping off his genitalia, he thought, because it wouldn't be very fun for her as his wife it he didn't have any, and so he once again turned her over.

"I'm so sorry," she was sobbing.

"Hina, what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"I don't know!" she bit, "I don't know why I'm being so horrible to you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, honest! I don't mind."

"Yes you do!" she wailed, "I'm a terrible wife and you want to go back to Izumi because she's prettier than me."

"Eh," Naruto sounded vaguely, "she's okay I guess."

"B...but you said-"

"I said she's pretty hot waist down but to be honest she's not very impressive up top," he said, "I was just trying to put her at ease by flirting a bit, it's her first day, you know? But...she really is instant ramen Hinata." Hinata wiped the tears off her face and sniffled.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"What?"

"When you s...said I was I...Ichiraku?"

"Hell yeah! You're the most perfect thing I have, and you're carrying the second most perfect thing! I mean really, would you throw out a steamy bowl of Ichiraku for a packet of instant ramen?" Hinata thought about it for a second, then shook her head, _I don't really like ramen_, she thought.

"See, and besides I'm more of a boobs man than a leg man" he ignored the narrowing of Hinata's eyes and leaned into her lips. Hinata could feel her cheeks pinkening now that the angry/sad hormones had abated, but then he paused, "you won't rip my balls off if I kiss you will you?" Hinata shook her head shyly, _did I actually say that?_ "Good, then I will."

The kiss wasn't just a normal kiss, like a kiss goodbye or an 'I'm sorry' kiss, it was a proper one, full of sexuality and almost as soon as their lips met the soft, wet press of Naruto's tongue against Hinata's bottom lip prompted her to open to him.

Kissing had been a problem early on in their relationship since Naruto insisted that keeping his eyes open made it better and Hinata, although at the time she'd been too nervous to _insist_ anything, liked to keep her eyes tight shut because she couldn't believe she was kissing Naruto, she couldn't believe he _wanted _to kiss _her_. Since they'd got married and spent everyday together Hinata had become much more bold, and since she'd got pregnant she'd also got used to taking her emotions out on Naruto more and not just sitting him on a golden throne and worshipping him everyday, it was much more human and Naruto found it strangely much more endearing. Therefore now whether the other's eyes were open or closed was a very faraway concern as the two became so absorbed in each other that they forgot everything else. Hinata forgot her anxiety of being intimate with Naruto and Naruto forgot being abrupt and unpredictable and just moved with the flow.

His hand slunk down, gently tickling the bump before sweeping the curve of her thigh and dragging a long, extended moan out of Hinata's mouth and directly into his. Hinata was clutching at his robes. She loved it when he wore them, he looked like he'd been born to wear them which he probably had and not to mention damn sexy in her opinion.

Naruto moved his lips to kiss a trail down her neck but Hinata, seeing that his trail would lead to her embarrassingly enlarged breasts, relented her hold on his robes and slid her fingers instead into his golden blonde hair, another feature of his that she loved.

"Hina," Naruto murmured as her hands tensed in his hair when he tried to pull away again. When he looked at her face she was frowning. "Please," he whimpered looking quite the kicked dog...or fox.

"Naruto," she sighed, her hand slipping to his shoulder in defeat, "just be-"

"-gentle? I will! I'm always gentle!" Hinata raised her eyebrows and gave a disbelieving smile. "I am," he murmured, kissing her chin, leaving a thick trail of saliva as he descended along her throat, over her collarbone and down to the swell of her breasts. A thrill of pleasure spread into her chest as he nudged her pink nipples with his thumbs, "don't worry!" he exclaimed as he looked up to find Hinata's wide, pale eyes watching him worriedly, "just relax, you're not a virgin!"

Hinata smacked his shoulder.

"Stop being insensitive!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, I'm sorry." He placated her by sliding his other hand between her thighs and finding her delightfully warm and wet. "Hmmm, Hina," he murmured, watching as her head fell back and her mouth fell open in ecstasy as he found and exploited her clitoris.

Her eyes were closed and Naurto took his opportunity to tentatively lick one erect, flushed nipple; her only response was to let out a low 'hmmm' and so he took it into his mouth, being careful not to tug or get too carried away with the feel of her hard flesh under his tongue.

"Ahh," Hinata groaned, the pleasure/pain feeling of his mouth suckling on her nipples almost too much to bear which, combined with the way his hand was working between her legs threatened to push her over the edge of bliss far to early. "Naruto," she rasped, pulling on his hair once more to tilt his head up, "please," she reached down and undid the few buttons of his robe that he'd bothered to fasten then slid a hand over his obvious erection. He kissed her, loving how confident she was, she'd never have done this before. "Do it," she moaned.

He bent down to kiss her again, removing his fingers form her body and loosing them in her dark hair whilst she took care of freeing him from his trousers.

"I love you Hina," he murmured as she finally succeeded and pulled him against her.

She smiled, she was absolutely beautiful. "I'm glad," she said, reaching up to kiss him, "because you know I love you." She set her arms around his neck, angling her hips so he bumped against her opening.

He kissed a trail from her ear to her lips as he moved into her, drinking in her moans as he sunk within her. His thrusts were gentle and shallow and it was killing them both, she wanted more, he wanted more but he didn't want to squash their child, that wouldn't be a good thing.

"N...Naruto, I'm pregnant not a china doll," she murmured, "he won't mind," she said of their unborn baby.

He moaned as his grip on her tightened and his hips flexed firmly against hers and he let his control slip slightly as he continued with this hard, satisfying rhythm.

"Naruto-kun!" she gasped as her back arched of its own volition.

He couldn't speak, his voice was stuck in his throat partly because of the sight of his wife, panting and flushed but because of nothing to do with anxiousness and everything to do with how he was moving against and inside of her, and partly to do with the spirals of pleasure created by her warm, moist center.

They kissed but it was more a smash of lips and tongue and teeth and the movements of their bodies didn't allow it to be very long lived and in the end Naruto left her face to dip his lips onto her shoulder and pant out all his pleasure and lust onto its creamy flesh.

Hinata clutched his shoulders as uncontrollable gasps and moans and 'Naruto-kuuun's fled from her lips. Her fingernails dug into his back and he groaned against her skin, tightening his hands in her hair.

"Ughn, Hina," Naruto mumbled as his body began to shake with the exertion of holding back, "I can't...I can't-" and just as he said it her head fell back, her noises of pleasure blended into a long, low groan and her inner muscles clamped down on him in a delicious vice grip. "Yes," Naruto hissed as her muscles milked an orgasm from his body, "Hinata." He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling in the musky smell of her sweat and femininity and they stayed that way, Hinata's fingernails still buried in his skin and his nose still buried in her unruly dark hair until the wave of elation subsided.

"Naruto?" she panted as he flopped onto his back.

"Hm..." he murmured already falling asleep.

"You're Ichiraku ramen too," she whispered, leaning over and kissing his nose delicately. A smile spread across his face and he bent his neck to kiss her forehead before shifting down the bed and placing an arm gently on her curved stomach.

"Thanks."

XXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, it's not extremely well written or profound or anything it's just NaruHina mush but I already warned you of that in the summary! So it's not my fault if you're OUTRAGED lol

Try and review! xx.


End file.
